Large electronic display has become an important advertising medium along with the development of advertising, and has been widely used in indoor and outdoor public places. However, installation of this large electronic display is a heavy work and is time consuming, 5-6 workers usually have to work 4-5 days to finish the installation, which makes installation costs very high.